


How will I know (who you are)

by trinipedia



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drarry, Fanfiction, Gift, Gift Fic, Gift Giving, Gift Work, M/M, Pre-Slash, Romance, Slash, Songfic
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-09-03
Updated: 2006-09-03
Packaged: 2018-09-19 00:10:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9408773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trinipedia/pseuds/trinipedia
Summary: Quante volte capita di sbagliarsi nel giudicare una persona...Questa è una di quelle volte, e se Harry non se ne accorge... ci penserà Draco a fargli vedere che non è come pensa!Una pre-slash con un po' di slash anyway. ^^





	

**Author's Note:**

> **Dediche e ringraziamenti:** la fic è dedicata, concepita e scritta solo per [Pettymoth](http://www.nocturnealley.org/viewuser.php?uid=838), insieme ad un enorme abbraccio e tutto l'affetto che posso. Buon compleanno!
> 
>  **Disclaimer:** i personaggi sono tutti della fantasciccosa Rowling, le idee malsane sono le mie e la canzone è di Jessica Folker.  
>   
>  **Note 00:** ci sarà una breve side story di questa fic, una specie di flashback-fic su Draco. Ovviamente, non so quando. ^^  
>   
>  **Note 01:** lo so, ho bellamente rivoltato la frittata... ehm, la canzone, visto che parla di una coppia che si lascia e io invece... eh, eh, ma io sono La Donna Delle Coincidenze, e quindi faccio quello che mi pare!  
>   
>  **Note 02:** ambientata alla fine settimo anno, tiene in considerazione i fatti del sesto libro, quindi potrebbero esserci spoilers (che ormai non sono più tali perché il libro lo hanno letto porci e cani) e la mia personale versione di quanto accaduto.  
>   
>  **Note 03:** visto che oggi mi sento buona... lieto fine per tutti!!!! FORSE...   
>   
>  Spero vi piaccia!  
>   
> Marty

"Spero che tu abbia una buona spiegazione per questo, Malfoy."  
Anche se il tremito nella sua voce avrebbe potuto benissimo essere attribuito alla rabbia (che aveva tutto il diritto di provare), così non era.  
Sorpresa? Molta.  
Sconvolgimento? Molto.  
Panico? Abbastanza.  
Ma poca, pochissima rabbia, che era ridotta ad una sensazione appena percepibile sotto l'ondata di quelle che lo avevano assalito negli ultimi trenta secondi.  
Harry si odiò profondamente per non essere più in grado di avercela con lui come un tempo, e naturalmente riversò tutto il risentimento nelle poche parole rivolte al suo nemico di sempre.  
"Non mi hai sentito? Esigo una spiegazione, e la esigo ADESSO."  
Draco giocherellava nervosamente con un lembo della tunica, evitando lo sguardo di Harry.  
Non sapeva da dove cominciare, o come dirglielo.  
"Puoi cominciare dal perché mi hai baciato, magari" suggerì sarcasticamente il Gryffindor incrociando le braccia.

Eccoli di nuovo lì, come tante altre volte prima di allora.  
Uno davanti all'altro, soli, a fronteggiare un mondo intero di diversità.  
Eppure quella volta era diversa.  
Era probabilmente l'ultima.  
L'anno scolastico si sarebbe concluso di lì a poco, e questo voleva dire che ognuno avrebbe preso la sua strada.  
Viste le premesse, c'erano davvero scarse possibilità che si sarebbero rincontrati presto, se non per uccidersi a vicenda.  
Sette anni erano passati, e sebbene nessuno dei due se ne rendesse pienamente conto, avevano condiviso molto più di quanto pensassero.  
Erano cresciuti insieme, pungolandosi e spingendosi a maturare, fosse anche solo per dare uno smacco all'altro.

Harry guardò il rosa che stava colorando la pelle alabastrina del compagno, lo vide mordicchiarsi un labbro, a disagio, e si rese conto che non lo conosceva.  
Perché, si chiese.  
Fino a quella mattina aveva creduto di sapere benissimo chi fosse Draco Malfoy.  
Ora, però, non ne era più tanto sicuro.  
E se le cose non fossero come aveva sempre voluto vederle?  
E se...  
Draco si schiarì la voce.  
"Non voglio vederti piangere" disse, continuando a fissarsi le scarpe.  
"Ma quando mai io..." iniziò a protestare Harry, ma il biondo sollevò una mano, come a fargli intendere che non aveva finito.  
"Quando ci diremo addio, piangerai. Inutile che lo neghi, così come è inutile che lo neghi io.  
Ci sei sempre stato, Potter, fosse anche solo per prenderti in giro o per litigare con te.  
Eri qui, accanto a me, ti ho visto crescere.  
Dalla notte in cui rifiutasti la mia amicizia, gesto che mi ha ferito più di quanto abbia mai dato a vedere, sono cambiate tante cose intorno a noi.  
Ma noi no.  
Tu sei sempre Potter, io sono sempre Malfoy.  
E non so, la sensazione che tra poco tutto questo svanirà mi ha fatto sentire strano.  
Forse in qualche modo mi ero illuso che sarebbe durato per sempre questo "noi", questa rivalità che per me è sempre stata un po' una certezza."  
"Continuo a non capire perché diavolo mi hai baciato, Malfoy. E mi sembra che tu ti stia facendo un po' troppi viaggi. Io continuo ad avercela con te, come sempre è stato e sempre sarà, perciò..."  
"Smettila di mentire a te stesso, Potter.  
Sai benissimo che non è vero.  
Non saresti capace di uccidermi se mai un giorno ci trovassimo in situazione estrema.  
Ho ragione?"  
Harry smosse la terra con un piede.  
Certo che aveva ragione.  
Non lo odiava più, forse non lo aveva mai odiato.  
Il desiderio di surclassarlo e di umiliarlo c'era sempre stato, ma era stato un sentimento che lo aveva portato a migliorarsi continuamente, a proporsi nuove sfide.  
Se ora era un mago così potente, parte del merito era proprio dello Slytherin che gli stava davanti con il suo tipico ghigno.  
"Non so cosa vuoi sentirmi dire, Malfoy.  
E' vero, non sarei in grado di ucciderti, ma questo non cambia le cose.  
O forse sì.  
Ma mi spieghi come avrei potuto capire, capirti, se fino ad ora non mi hai mai mostrato altri lati di te che quello strafottente e odioso?  
Non so più chi sei."  
Harry si ravviò i capelli e prese fiato prima di continuare.  
"Comunque è troppo tardi ormai.  
Arrivati a questo punto non credo che si possa tornare indietro.  
Abbiamo passato sette anni a picchiarci, maltrattarci, rovinarci la vita a vicenda.  
Non possiamo adesso scrollare le spalle e fingere che tutto questo non sia mai successo.  
Senza contare che tu..." Harry si bloccò, incerto se palesare il dubbio che lo tormentava da un anno.  
"Tu vuoi sapere se sono stato marchiato, non è vero?  
Vuoi sapere se una volta uscito di qui mi metterò ad uccidere mezzosangue e babbani, vero?"  
Draco mosse un passo verso l'altro ragazzo e si scoprì il braccio sinistro mettendoglielo proprio sotto il naso.  
Il moro arretrò, sorpreso, poi guardò la pelle lattea e uniforme.  
Non c'era traccia del simbolo dei Death Eaters, sull'avambraccio di Draco.  
Sollevò lo sguardo e lo fissò, interrogativo, sul viso dello Slytherin che ora abbozzava un sorriso triste.  
"Credevi davvero che sette anni qui dentro non mi avessero insegnato niente, eh, Potter?  
Credevi davvero che fossi la copia carbone di mio padre?"  
Quando durante il secondo anno aveva visto i suoi compagni pietrificati (per puro caso, perché avrebbero dovuto essere MORTI) aveva iniziato a tentennare.  
Quando dopo la battaglia al Ministero suo padre era stato incarcerato, aveva iniziato a chiedersi se davvero valeva la pena rischiare di perdere tutto.  
Ma la decisione l'aveva presa dopo quanto era accaduto alla fine dell'anno precedente.  
Aveva visto il Preside Dumbledore MORIRE.  
Dire che lo odiava e che era un vecchio pazzo e inutile era una cosa, mettere fine alla sua vita era un'altra.  
Non aveva mai compreso appieno cosa volesse dire abbracciare gli ideali di Voldemort fino a quel momento.  
E gli era stato improvvisamente chiaro che non avrebbe mai potuto uccidere a sangue freddo gente colpevole solo di avere il cognome sbagliato o il sangue diverso dal suo.  
Sentì una mano stringersi sulla sua spalla, e si riscosse dai suoi pensieri.  
Harry lo guardava con aria preoccupata.  
"Cosa è successo, Malfoy?  
Cosa TI è successo?"  
Draco si strinse nelle spalle.  
"Me ne sono andato" disse semplicemente.  
"Dopo che io e Severus siamo fuggiti da Hogwarts mi sono nascosto nella foresta per qualche giorno, attendendo che i miei uscissero di casa.  
Ho fatto una scappata e dopo aver riempito una borsa con quattro cose me ne sono andato."  
Ricordava ancora lo sguardo di Severus, che non aveva approvato ma neppure tentato di fermarlo.  
Ricordava il messaggio telepatico di suo padre che gli comunicava di non avere più un figlio.  
Ricordava le lettere di sua madre, bagnate di lacrime, che aveva ricevuto a singhiozzo durante gli ultimi mesi.  
Gli si stringeva il cuore, ma poi ricordava il corpo del Preside che volava fuori della finestra e sapeva di aver fatto la scelta giusta.  
Harry strinse i pugni.  
In realtà anche lui aveva sempre dato per scontato che lui e Draco avrebbero continuato a battibeccare fianco a fianco per sempre, sebbene sapesse razionalmente che era impossibile.  
Si era impegnato tanto nel convincersi di odiarlo che non si era accorto della rivoluzione che stava avvenendo nella vita del biondo Slytherin.  
Ma come aveva potuto non vedere le occhiaie pronunciate sotto gli occhi che senz'altro erano lì da tempo, come aveva potuto non vedere quanto il ragazzo fosse dimagrito o non notare che la sua divisa era leggermente lisa in più punti?  
La verità era che l'aveva guardato ma non l'aveva mai VISTO davvero prima di quella mattina.  
"Perché adesso?" domandò in un sussurro.  
Non c'era bisogno di scendere nello specifico, Malfoy avrebbe capito.  
Infatti il ragazzo annuì, avvicinandosi di nuovo a lui e afferrandolo per la tunica.  
"Perché volevo darti la possibilità di allontanarmi, ma anche quella di pensarci.  
Lo so che non sarà facile farti cambiare l'opinione che hai avuto di me fino ad ora, ma vorrei almeno provarci, se me lo permetti.  
C'è qualcosa che ci lega, e io voglio stare con te.  
Ho bisogno di averti intorno per crescere."  
Le sue dita affusolate si arrischiarono ad accarezzare la guancia abbronzata del Gryffindor, che deglutì rumorosamente.  
"E questo l'ho sempre saputo."  
Harry sollevò lo sguardo su di lui, mentre le guance gli si tingevano di rosso, e appoggiò la sua mano su quella di Draco.  
Sorrise.  
"Non so più chi sei, Malfoy" disse "ma puoi insegnarmelo..."  
Si protese in avanti quel tanto che bastava per sfiorare le labbra di Draco che tremavano appena.  
Il biondo rispose al bacio intrecciando le sue dita con quelle di Harry, e lo strinse a sé.  
Rimasero così per un tempo che ad entrambi sembrò infinito, poi il moro nascose il viso nell'incavo della spalla di Draco.  
La sua respirazione era accelerata.  
"Paura, Potter?" domandò con voce velata d'ironia lo Slytherin.  
"Ti piacerebbe" rispose Harry senza muoversi dalla sua posizione.  
"No, davvero" disse Draco, cambiando il tono ironico con uno più serio.  
"E' normale.  
Anch'io ne ho."  
Il moro sollevò la testa di scatto, guardandolo sorpreso.  
Draco tossicchiò nervosamente e spostò lo sguardo su un punto indistinguibile.  
Quando ebbe recuperato un po' di autocontrollo, lo rivolse nuovamente ad Harry.  
"Voglio dire, a breve saremo catapultati nel mondo degli adulti e non siamo pronti.  
Inoltre a breve inizierà la guerra e nessuno si illude che sarà una vittoria facile.  
Senza contare la pressione che ti pesa addosso.  
Ma non dimenticare che un Malfoy sta sempre dalla parte del vincitore, quindi vedi di non crearmi problemi, intesi?" concluse dandogli un colpetto scherzoso.  
"Andrà tutto bene, vedrai" gli sussurrò poi, abbracciandolo.  
"Lasciati andare."  
Harry si accoccolò nell'abbraccio, pensoso.  
"Non so quanto dureremo, non so neppure SE dureremo, ma penso che valga la pena provare" disse alla fine.  
"Tu che ne dici?"  
Draco gli baciò teneramente una guancia.  
"Dico che stai imparando."

*fine*

 


End file.
